No Tears left to Cry
by ShadingRose
Summary: Destiny can be cruel sometimes. But as cruel as it can be, it might also give us a second chance. So why not take it and make everything better? This story is about a girl who could escape her old and chained up life travel to another world to find her happiness. Luffy x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

„I'm back Mom", Lucia called out as she stepped through the door. She dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes before grabbing her phone and making her way to the living room.

"I'm home", she said again poking her head into the room. Her mother was sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

"Ah, welcome home", her mother didn't look up, "Dinner will be done soon, so you can go and wash your hands already."

"Okay", Lucia sighed. She already turned around but remembered something suddenly.

"Oh there was something…", she began forming a sentence but a bang at the front door interrupted her. Ten seconds later her father showed up.

"I'm back from work dear", he greeted everyone happily and gave Lucia's mother a kiss.

"How was your work today?", she smiled at him.

"Nothing special. Dropping stocks, clients complaining about the prices and clients complaining about why I can't make a revolution in the real estate market."

"Well you're doing your best and if they don't see that, it's their problem", her mother stated and closed her book.

Lucia sat down at the table and it didn't take long for her parents to join as the dinner started. Two maids brought something in which looked like a soup.

"So how were classes today?" Lucia's dad asked as every evening.

"Okay I guess, nothing new."

"I see. Have you already decided on a topic for your graduation project?"

"Not yet."

Her dad furrowed his brows. "You don't have much time left, do you? If you don't start soon, you will get in trouble later." He said worried.

"I know Dad, don't worry." Lucia rolled her eyes and poked around in her food.

"Oh, today Monique told me that her son made it to Sophia University!", her mom suddenly changed the topic.

"Really?", her dad exclaimed surprised. "It will become lonely without this boy now."

"But I bet he will become a splendid doctor now. Since he enrolled in the Medical Department:"

Lucia stopped listening to her parents' conversation and sunk into her own thoughts. So Sky really made it to this university. That means she wouldn't be able to see him for a while. She just hoped to become a doctor was something he really wanted to do. Unlike herself.

She always loved to draw and her dream was to become an artist. To create worlds, no one imagined before and how it to the rest of the world. To tell stories in pictures and inspire other people to follow their own path.

But nstead of becoming an artist, it was decided that she would take over the company of her father one day.

"Oh yeah Lucia", her mother said snapping Lucia out of her thought and back to the dining table."

"Yes?"

"We have…something to discuss with you", she said hesitantly.

"What is it?", Lucia looked confused back and forth between her parents.

"We think….it's time for you to get engaged."

Lucia dropped her spoon. Engaged? Like…marry another person? While her parents waited for an answer she needed a couple of seconds to process this statement in her head.

"Engaged?"

"Yes."

"But…why?"

"Why? Isn't it normal? Other children from families like us often are already engaged when they are still in school. We are kind of late in this matter," Lucia's father shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But why so suddenly? You never said anything about that kind of stuff before."

"Maybe it suddenly for you, but your mother and I already discussed it now for a while", her father answered.

Her mother looked at her with a worried expression in her eyes. "We hoped you would find a suitable candidate by yourself, but since you only dated those…"punks"…we felt that we should take action."

"And that gives you the right to take my freedom and decide over my life?", Lucia looked at her parents in shock. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"We only want the best for you", her father leaned closer to emphasize the importance of his words. "Marrying someone from a higher family will give you a secure life. And by joining companies we can be stronger in the market and make different profits."

"So it's about the money in the end again. You don't' care about me at all", Lucia looked at him bitterly.

"Honey…", her mother tried to calm her down.

"Luckily a friend of mine, a CEO of a company has a son who is around your age and we decided everything already. We will meet them this Sunday for formalities and you will see your fiancée then." Her father leaned back.

"But…"

"No buts, you will do what I say to you. The discussion is over. You will marry the son of this CEO."

Lucia bit on her lip and tried to hold back her tears. Then she jumped up from her chair and ran upstairs.

In her room, she threw herself on her bed and started crying. Why did that happen now? How could this happen? Her parents were always strict and demanding but she never thought that they would go this far as to arrange a marriage.

Lucia never had much freedom. When she was five or six, her father had a breakthrough with his company and her family became rich very quickly. Her mother used a part of that money to make her own jewelry brand and after that their fortune didn't stop to rise. It may seem like a dream to most of the people but for Lucia a new and hard life began. She was sent to the best schools in town or the country, where she always was set under pressure to focus on taking over her father's company one day and for that to only get good grades.

She was made to learn different instruments, to take ballet and horseback riding classes. She had a private tutor who taught her all of the fine manners and how a lady should behave.

Her parents would take her out to different events, where she had to look noble, someone who didn't come from a middle-class family. She had to be the perfect daughter, to never show weakness and always be elegant and dignified.

And because she never had much freedom she took it wherever she could. She got to know different people by chance who introduced her to a life of a rather rebellious teenager. She would sneak out at night and go to some clubs or just drinking with them, enjoying a couple of hours without responsibilities.

But now…her parents even took her freedom of finding love. She always dreamed of finding her true love and a happy life with this one person. Her mother was right, she never had luck with any guy she met in her life, but that never stopped her from hoping that her prince would come someday.

And now she would have to marry someone whom she may never love.

Sobbing she pressed a pillow against her chest and cried herself into sleep.

* * *

"Lucia, are you done? We have to go out now, or else we will be late!", Lucia's mother called for her daughter downstairs.

Lucia stood In front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She wore a dark blue and black dress her mother chose for her, matching heels and a simple necklace. Her dark brown hair reached almost her waist; her bangs were neat and tidy. She sighed and turned around. Today would mark the end of her last remains of a restricted but kind of peaceful life.

She grabbed her purse and went out to meet the man she would now have to spend the rest of her life with.

"It's nice to see again Marvin. And of course you too Ms. Malon", Lucia's father greeted the other married couple happily."

"I'm glad that we could arrange that Dave." The other returned his handshake.

"And you must be Logan", Lucia's father patted a tall guy with dark brown hair on his back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir", said tall guy responded.

"I'm sure we got a good match", Logan's father said proudly and looked at Lucia. "So you are my soon-daughter-in-law."

Lucia bowed her head a bit and answered politely "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I can fulfill my new role."

Logan's father laughed and waved his hand shaking the formalities off. "There is no need to be that formal. We are not a high noble family after all." He turned to his wife and Lucia's parents.

Lucia turned her head to Logan and took a step in his direction. "It's nice to meet you Logan", she smiled.

A short "Yes" was the only answer she got though. Unsure what she should think about it Lucia looked up to him. He didn't show any emotions in his face. Only his dark eyes were sharp and cold. As if all life and warmth disappeared from them.

"Um…so I hope we can get along well", she laughed quietly, starting another attempt to see if her first impression was just mistaken.

But Logan turned away, only repeating a "Yeah" with a low voice.

Before Lucia could say anything Logan's father announced that everyone should follow him to the salon for tea and sweets.

* * *

After an hour of talking and discussing family matters the adults decided to leave Lucia and Logan alone, to"get to know each other better". So now both of them took a walk in the garden of the residence.

"Wow, what a beautiful garden", Lucia exclaimed when she saw the spacious grounds, full of trees and flowers planted in a systematic pattern.

"It's only our winter residence. Our summer residence is much bigger", Logan said with his cold voice. When he talked with his or Lucia's parents, his voice sounded much warmer though.

"Oh…I see. But it's still beautiful. I like environments like that. Like sitting in nature, doing a picnic." She walked around a fountain, admiring the sculptures of a goddess-like sculpture. "Do you also like nature or do you prefer being in a city?"

Suddenly she felt a tight grip around her wrist. When she turned around, Logan's face was just centimeters away from hers.

"Now listen", he hissed, "I don't know what my parents thought when they agreed to that engagement. Maybe it was just pity for your family. But you should know that a New Money like you is not worth it to marry someone from a family like mine, who is in the high society for many generations now. Low scum like you should stick to the likes of you and first get a status."

Lucia stared at him with wide eyes, unable to bring out a word.

"Maybe my parents agree to this marriage and I can't oppose them. But I want you to know that I will never respect neither this choice nor you and your family. We may be engaged or married on paper but don't think I would develop some real feelings for you."

He let go of her hand and turned his back to her. "So don't you dare to say or do something which could put me and my family in a bad light." With that, he walked back inside the mansion.

Lucia without being able to move watched him as he left. She couldn't quite grasp this situation. Did he really threaten her just now? Did he really reject her as a human? He didn't even try to get to know her. Was she just a nuisance, not even worth to befriend?

She could already see the rest of her life in front of her eyes. She would inherit the company of her father, doing a job she disliked for the rest of her life while coming home to a husband who hated her and saw her as nothing more than a pest his parents forced on him. And still, she would have to pretend that everything was alright.

She didn't want that. She didn't want to spend her life like that. She wanted happiness, love, and freedom. She had hoped since the evening her parents told her about the engagement that her future partner would be kind and even if this was forced, they would fall in love eventually. But now even that last hoped shattered.

Lucia could feel the strength leave her body, her legs became weak and crying she broke down in front of the fountain. What did she do to deserve that? Why couldn't she just live a normal life and do what she really desired? Why couldn't she find a person who loved her the way she was, didn't betray her or forced something on her? Why was all of her freedom taken away so cruelly?

"How did my life turn this way?", she sobbed.

"Lucia?" a soft feminine voice said her name.

Lucia raised her head and looked around her but she couldn't see anybody. Was she imagining something?

"Lucia." There was this voice again.

"Who are you? Where are you?", Lucia sat up slowly, slightly scared of the unknown source of the voice.

"I am sorry", the voice said.

"Sorry? For what? Who are you?", Lucia raised her voice, almost panicking already.

"I messed up your destiny."

Destiny?

"You don't belong into this world. But I couldn't just erase you from here either. But seeing you like this, I am deeply sorry, that I haven't taken action sooner."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I am giving you a new start. I am giving you what you wanted your whole life. I hope you can take this as an apology."

"What?"

"This is the world you really belong in. So live your life like you want this time."

Suddenly Lucia was engulfed in a white light. But strangely it didn't blind her, it rather felt soothing and before she realized it, she sunk into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of this story and from now on the adventure starts! I really hope you like it and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language so I sometimes don't know what words I need to choose to describe something. If you find any mistakes or passages that sound weird please tell me!

Well, here we go then!

* * *

Chapter 2

Slowly the strange white light faded and turned back into normal daylight. Lucia opened her eyes to get a view of a beautiful, endless, blue sky. Not even a single cloud was to be seen. Didn't the weather forecast say it would rain in the afternoon though?

Then her eyes went wide as she shot up from her lying position, however regretting it immediately as a sharp pain hit her like an arrow in the head. Groaning she put her hands on her temples and tried to ease the pain by massaging these spots. She felt like after a night of too-heavy drinking, where she luckily was allowed to "sleepover" at a friend's house or else her parents would have killed her.

What did happen? Why was she asleep?

She felt a gentle breeze stroking her face and looked up. In front of her, she could see a bay, with a small harbor village. Instantly the smell of the sea rose to her nose. But…shouldn't there be the manor of the Malon Family? Lucia remembered that she was with Logan in their garden before he left…And then there was this light.

Wait…was she really brought into another world? She felt panic rising in her as she looked around, but she saw nothing other besides hills and meadows.

"Okay Lucia, calm down", she whispered to herself. Again tears started running down her cheeks. What should she do now? She was completely alone and she didn't even know where exactly she was. She had no money, no place to sleep and no food. How could she survive?

She would go to the village first! It was probably the best if she learned about the place she landed in. Maybe there was someone who could help her. Wiping her tears away, Lucia stood up and slowly made her way to the village.

Instantly after setting foot into the picturesque village, Lucia caught the attention of the residents there. She still had her dress from visiting her not-any-more-fiancé's family and it clearly stood out from the simple and rather traditional dresses, the women wore here. It was almost as if she leaped back in time. Maybe she was? Maybe this was a small village from 300 years ago. Wait…was if she was accused of being a witch? The way she looked, the people would surely think of something like that.

A bar caught her eye. Maybe she could sneak in there, despite having no money. But in a darker place, she wouldn't attract everyone's attention and what could be a better way of retrieving information than from drunken people who wouldn't suspect a thing? She might be mistaken for a traveler.

Lucia crossed the road and wanted to go inside as she felt a tight grip around her shoulder, holding her back. Quickly she turned around and faced about five men. Every one of them had a dark and mischievous grin plastered on their face. Instinctual she backed off a little. A weird feeling in her stomach warned her, that those men probably aren't just asking for directions.

"What a cute girl", one of the men in the second row said. The man who grabbed her shoulder smiled at her, almost with some kind of pity in his eyes. "You aren't from here are you?", he asked curiously. When Lucia only stared at him, too scared to bring out an answer, he added: "Why don't you come with us for a drink? I promise you it will be fun."

Lucia looked around, searching for help. For someone to rescue her before those filthy men tried to do something serious to her. But the passers-by ignored her, scared to get involved into a fight or simply shot her a worried glance whispering something to the person next to them. She understood that nobody would come up for her, she was on her own. Damn it, she couldn't do anything about this pack of men. They were five, she was alone.

"What's wrong sweetie? Cat got your tongue?", the leader laughed and he others who stood behind him joined in. "Come on don't be shy."

Lucia wanted to run away. She knew she wouldn't come far though and her fear made her body disobey her. She should run or try to fight back, at least say something smart to distract them, but all she could do was standing still as if she was frozen to the ground.

"No…", she brought so quiet, it was almost impossible to hear. It was enough however for the leader of the gang, as his facial expression changed from amusement to discontent.

"What?", he asked with a rough voice.

Lucia shook her head. "No", she repeated, "leave me alone." Her voice broke on the last words and tears started forming in her eyes again. Why was she such a crybaby today?

The look in the man's eyes became darker. "You dare to refuse my offer?!", he shouted at her. He and his wall of followers stepped forward threatening. Lucia took another step back but when her back hit the wall of the building she knew she was trapped.

"Do you even know who I am?!" He loomed above her and raised one arm. Lucia shut her eyes, bracing herself for a punch. But instead, she heard a scream and the sound of a punch landing on someone else. Carefully she opened her eyes again and saw the leader gone. In his place was now another man, wearing a black suit. His blonde hair covering his right eye, his left one was full of despise. His stature was much slimmer than the gang leader though; did he really just beat him?

"What kind of scum dares to threaten a lady?" The blonde guy shot a glare at the rest of the group, who backed off a little before stepping up again.

"You beat our boss", one grumbled.

"Now you will pay for it", another added.

Lucia only stared at them with her mouth wide open as the gang members jumped one after one at the blonde guy. He, however, dodged every attack easily being it a punch or a kick before striking back and knocking each one out. Lucia noticed how he only used his legs to fight; his arms were used at most to keep his balance. How strong was he to take out a whole gang only by himself?

When the last one fell to the ground, not moving anymore he set his foot on the ground and looked at Lucia. She, however, was even more intimidated than before. She didn't know if he was an ally and helped her actually or if he just wanted to continue what the gang planned on to do to Lucia originally. Her legs were shaking and she stared at him, begging Dear God for some mercy.

But then he threw a smile at her and came closer. "I hope you aren't hurt Miss?" he asked worried. Lucia shook her head.

He breathed out, seeming relieved. "Thank God, I was worried these shitty pigs might hurt you. That's unforgivable."

Lucia recollected herself. "Th-Thank you for saving me", she stuttered. She still had tears in her eyes while trying to progress the shock. She was sure if her mascara wouldn't be waterproof, it would be all over her face by now.

"You don't need to thank me, it's a man's duty to help a lady in need", he answered, "I'm just glad you are fine."

Lucia tried to smile back.

"But I have to agree with those gang in one point, you don't look like you're from here", the blonde looked at her, examining her attire. "Are you also a traveler?"

Lucia wondered if she should really tell him the truth. He might accuse her to be a witch if she told him that she came from another world. Or maybe he won't even believe it. But then again he didn't look like someone from this village either. His outfit was rather modern. Besides, he seemed kind; he saved her from her possible death. Maybe she should tell him, she needed to start somewhere.

"I…I don't know exactly what happened, but I came from another world."

The man stared at her.

* * *

"So you were transported here somehow by a mysterious thing, to get a second chance?"

Lucia and the man sat down at a pond (how ironic) and she told him her story, about how she was with her fiancée and then the light appeared and brought her into this world and what it told her.

"Yeah...kind of like that." Lucia watched the people around her, doing their business, sometimes eyeing the two of them sitting there.

"Wow…that's crazy." The man lit a cigarette. Lucia gave him a side-look. So he was a smoker…not quite healthy.

"I know…"

"It really must have been hard for you, even if it was only a couple of hours."

Confused Lucia looked at him. "What?"

"Well…your whole situation. That argument and then you are completely alone in another world and the first thing you experience here is violence from a gang of asses. I wish I could have you're your arrival more comfortable."

"Wait…you believe me?" Lucia furrowed her brows in disbelief.

"Yeah", he simply answered.

"You believe me just like that?"

"Yeah. I've seen many crazy things out there. Your story is definitely the most crazy though, but I don't see why you would lie about it."

"Wow…I…I didn't think someone would believe me…I thought I would be accused as a witch and burned instantly."

The man laughed. "I don't think the citizens here would go that far. But it seems like a pretty isolated island."

"This is an island?"

"Yeah, I don't know the name of it though."

"Oh."

For a couple of seconds, no one said anything. Then in the worst of all moments, Lucia's stomach started to growl. Of course, she hadn't eaten for hours now and now the stress with the gang threatening her was slowly disappearing. And now her stomach wanted attention.

The man laughed again. "You're hungry?"

Lucia's face turned slightly red. "Yeah, I guess", she mumbled.

"Then let's get dinner", the blonde said, already standing up.

"Dinner?" Lucia looked at him.

"I am a cook on a ship. If you want you can join our crew for dinner. It would be my pleasure", he said with a smile.

Lucia raised her hands dismissively. "Thank you, that is very kind, but I couldn't possibly accept that. You already saved me today. I don't want to become a burden even more."

The man grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, you are not a burden. You don't know anything about this world right? Besides, you don't have any money. I can't leave a lady like that on her own."

"Well…then I guess I join", Lucia smiled back and pulled back her hand.

"Alright then", the man exclaimed and both started the walk to the ship.

"What is your name by the way?", he asked, "I bet it must be something lovely to fit such a beautiful lady."

Lucia felt her cheeks heat up again. "I'm Lucia. What about you."

"My name is Sanji", he answered and made a symbolic bow. "Always at your service."

"It's nice to meet you", Lucia laughed for the first time in this world.

She swore she saw hearts in this guy's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back ^^' I'm so sorry it took so long but to make it up a bit, chapter 4 is almost ready too and I will upload it tomorrow! I'm also sorry about not making bigger line breaks between parts that don't follow each other directly...I just don't know how I can do it ^^' the Doc Manager just pulls it back together...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It took about 20 minutes to get to the ship, as Sanji said, they anchored a bit outside of the village. Lucia wondered why though when the village had a perfectly fine harbor. Some of the piers weren't even occupied. She shrugged it off with a shake of the head, it seemed like something she shouldn't ask.

When they finally reached Sanji's ship, Lucia was amazed by its looks. It was kept in a red, white and golden color combination and as a figurehead, they chose a lion.

"Oh my God, what a cute ship", Lucia completely fell in love with the lion head. It even smiled, looking happy with his life on the sea.

"That's the Thousand Sunny", Sanji stepped next to her side, "Our shipwright build it when we had to say goodbye to our old one."

"Even the name is cute", Lucia couldn't believe how much cuteness went into the ship. She let her eyes wander all over it when something caught her eye. Well, actually two things. It was a skull with a straw hat on the mainsail and a smaller one on the black flag at the very top of the crow's nest. A skull meant…pirates. Was this a pirate ship?

"Well then let's go", Sanji said and made his way on board. But Lucia wasn't following him.

"Is this a pirate ship?", she asked directly, throwing him a suspicious glare.

Sanji looked at the flag and back to her, seemingly nervous about her negative impression.

"Oh...yeah...we are pirates", he answered and came back to her.

"But please don't worry, we aren't those of the dangerous kind who destroy cities and kill innocent people", he tried to calm her.

Lucia found it somewhat hard to believe him but looking again at the lion head and the flag with the skull wearing a straw hat, it really didn't seem dangerous. However, this could be a trap, to make people think that way before they were killed cruelly. But that man saved her before and even listened to her story, wouldn't that be too much effort, to just kill her?

"Okay, I trust you for now", Lucia answered reluctantly after thinking for a second. Whatever there was on this ship, it couldn't be worse than the gang in the village who would definitely kill her if she came back.

"Great, now come", Sanji smiled and took her hand, leading her on board. And that`s where Lucia whole world went upside down.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" There was a boy with a straw hat running around complaining that he was hungry.

"Luffy, we just had lunch! Stop shouting around!", a girl with orange hair shouted back at him angrily.

"Yo! Chopper, Usopp, do you want to see my newest robot invention?", a giant man who seemed like he was half some kind of machine or weapon walked over to a guy with a long nose and….a reindeer?! Both of them seemed very excited about it, stars floating around them and even the straw hat boy stopped whining and joined them. Lucia couldn't believe her eye what she just saw. The giant…that wasn't even human anymore. And why could this reindeer talk?! And why was the nose of this one guy so long?!

Unsure of what to do Lucia took a step back intimidated by those weird people. Sanji noticed her being uncomfortable and pushed her back softly. "Don't worry, they are cool most of the time. Hey, guys, I'm back!", he called out to them and interrupted the show the giant guy wanted to pull off. Lucia winced as that meant that all attention would now be on them. And that meant also her. And she wasn't sure if she wanted that.

Instantly the straw hat boy ran towards them with stars shining in his eyes. "Sanji you're back! I'm hungry!" He stopped in tracks though as she noticed Lucia and looked at her curiously. "Who's that?"

"That's our guest for today, so don't creep her out", Sanji proclaimed throwing shades at him and the others.

The rest of the group came closer. "A guest?", the reindeer asked and looked at Lucia with big eyes. As much as Lucia was weirded out she also thought that it looked adorable with its oversized head. What was up with all the cuteness on this ship?

"Wow sounds suuuuuper fun", the giant-robot guy said, grinning widely.

"What's going down there suddenly?", the girl with the orange hair came down the stairs, followed by another one with black hair. Lucia was amazed by all the people but now she was most amazed by their breast size. She couldn't decide if she should be jealous or happy that her own weren't that big.

"Did something happen?", a guy with green hair came out of a door, yawned and looked around confused why everyone gathered In the middle of the ship. Right behind him came out…a skeleton?! With an afro?! Lucia's eyes nearly fell out as she watched the skeleton come closer. Screw the reindeer and the giant guy with even more giant shoulders! Why was a frickin skeleton here?! How was he alive?! And why did he have an afro?

"Yohohoho what's the ruckus everyone?", he laughed.

"This is Lucia, she is our guest today", Sanji announced again, "we met earlier in the village and due to some circumstances, I invited her for dinner."

Everyone stared at them silently for a moment.

"Sanji actually brought a girl with him?", the long nose guy murmured with a surprised expression on his face.

"The bigger surprise is that a girl actually went with him", the green hair one said.

"What did you say Marimo?!", Sanji fell on his provocation and his eyes spat fire at him.

"She is a rather cute one", the black-haired girl giggled, holding one hand up in front of her mouth.

The skeleton came up then and bowed down to be on the same height as Lucia's face. She stared into the black holes where once his eyes were and fear rose in her even more. She took a step back.

The skeleton took of his crown-like hat. "Miss…", he started, "Would you show me your panties?"

Lucia's mind went blank on that. While trying to process what was happening right now, the orange-haired girl punched him in the face and knocked him out. "Don't ask a guest such rude questions!", she shouted at him in fury.

The skeleton murmured some kind of apology but seemed unable to get back up.

Lucia's grip on Sanji tightened as she wondered what would happen now, not noticing how a small trail of blood left the cook's nose while he tried to keep his posture. She looked around the group, scared to say anything. She pondered if this group was worse than the gang in the town.

Her eyes rested on the straw hat boy, who didn't say anything until now, except that he was hungry, and only watched her.

And then he smiled.

Lucia felt the wall of fear and insecurities inside her crumbling and falling down. It was the most sincere and innocent smile in the whole world. It was like the first rays of sun shining through the clouds after a storm. She felt the warm kindness radiating from it.

"Well, welcome to our ship", he grinned at her, "I'm Luffy!"

Lucia noticed that the skull with the straw haw may be identical to him. Was he the captain? Slowly she loosened her grip on Sanji's coat.

"I'm captain Usopp, the king of the snipers", the long nose guy said, his breast swelled with pride. Oh so he was the captain?

"What are you saying Usopp? I'm the captain", Luffy looked at him acting hurt.

Okay now she was confused.

"I'm Nami, I'm the navigator here", the girl with the long orange hair and big breasts said with a smile.

The other girl with the same sized breasts nodded: "My name is Robin, I am an archeologist." An archeologist? What is an archeologist doing on a pirate ship? Lucia decided to ask her later

"I'm Franky! I'm the super shipwright and a cyborg!", he threw his arm into the air so the metal blocks on his arms formed a star.

"I'm Chopper!", the reindeer jumped up and down excited, "I am the doctor on this ship, so come to me if you feel sick!" Lucia nodded her head, grateful for that offer.

"My name is Brook, I am the musician, yohohoho", the skeleton said with a laugh.

"I'm Zoro", the green haired guy introduced himself last with only his name. Well talk about someone being grumpy…

"And you know me already", Sanji added.

Lucia stepped forward, trying to suppress her last bits of fear and doubt. This was the weirdest bunch of people, animals, and cyborgs Lucia ever saw, and she was sure that a part of it definitely involved magic, or maybe she was going insane, but they all seemed nice.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucia. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"You don't need to thank us my dear~", Sanji responded while twirling around. "But as much as it hurts, I should start to prepare dinner." He threw a glare at his crewmates; Lucia felt though that it wasn't directed at the girls. "So don't scare her off while I'm in the kitchen."

With that he left, seeming a bit heartbroken to not be included in whatever Lucia would do now.

"Hey Lucia!", Luffy came up to her, "Franky wanted to show us some cool stuff, do you also wanna see it?"

A bit overwhelmed Lucia looked at the cyborg who already went with Usopp and Chopper to the front of the ship before she nodded.

"Great!", Luffy took her hand in his and dragged her with him.

"Yo, Sanji's girlfriend! Do you also wanna see how much more awesome I've become?" Franky posed

"I'm not Sani's girlfriend, we just met", Lucia countered but couldn't contain her interest in the mechanical part of his body. "So you are really half robot?"

"Yep", he answered proudly, "And you're about to witness a move which will guarantee us the victory in every battle!"

Everyone looked excited as he turned to the ocean and hold his arm in front of him. A metal lid opened and a light beam shot out, as suddenly a giant dragon-like monster appeared on the water surface.

"WHOA! A Sea King!", Chopper and Usopp fell backward in shock while Luffy jumped up ecstatic over it. Lucia stared at it, unable to move. What was that monster?! Would it attack them?!

"Can we eat it?", Luffy asked excitement shining in his eyes. He wanted to eat it? Wouldn't that thing rather eat the whole ship first?

"No, it's only a hologram", Franky answered.

"A hologram?", Chopper was up on his feet and tilted his head.

"The Sea King is not real, it's only a picture. You could sail right through it." Franky turned the light beam off and the picture disappeared. "But it can be helpful to scare off enemies or at least to distract them to give us a chance for a surprise attack."

"Wow, that's cool", Lucia gaped. She knew what holograms were, but to use them that way was something new to her. "But who do you want to fight against?"

The four others looked at her as if suddenly rabbit ears popped out of her head. Then Usopp cleared his throat. "Well, since were pirates, the Navy I guess...and other pirates."

"Oh okay", Lucia felt kind of stupid, even though she really didn't know anything about that world. So there were pirates and the navy in this world. It seemed like the navy was something like the police if they were like the navy back in her own world.

"Well I also got many new surprise techniques over the last two years", Usopp said proudly, pointing at his own chest. "Just wait for the next fight. As I said to Nami earlier, I'm not in the weak trio anymore", he grinned at Chopper.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", the reindeer asked shocked. "I'm not that weak!"

"I know, I know", Usopp laughed.

Lucia didn't quite understand what was going on, so she just smiled awkwardly when a question popped up in her head.

"Oh yeah! I know now that you are a cyborg", she pointed at Franky who nodded in response. Then she looked at Chopper. "But why can you talk?...I'm sorry if that's a rude question, I just wondered, I haven't seen a talking animal before, except for parrots..." Now she felt extremely stupid.

"Oh! I ate a human-human-fruit when I was younger, so now I am a mix between a human and a reindeer. And I guess talking came with the human thing", the reindeer explained it to her patiently, used to the fact that not many people ever saw something incredible as him.

"Ohhhh but what is a human-human-fruit?" Lucia tilted her head, trying to understand the whole story.

"Uh, a devil fruit..."

"What's a devil fruit?"

Again the four of them looked at her as if she was an alien who crashed right onto their ship.

"You don't know what a devil fruit is?", Luffy asked surprised.

"Uh, no."

"Even though you live in the New World?", Usopp added. New World? What was that now? Lucia shook her head.

"Man, that must be a pretty boring island here", Luffy pouted, side-eying the hills of the island. After a couple awkward seconds of silence, Usopp tried to explain Lucia what a devil fruit was.

"Oh so you get superpowers but you can't swim anymore!", Lucia summarized his lecture.

"Exactly!"

"Sounds cool! I want some cool powers too...like bending water...or create ice and snow! I could be like Elsa and make a snowman while singing Into the Unknown!" Lucia got excited about the idea of making her own Frozen music video.

"That sounds amazing, I want to build a snowman too!", Luffy laughed with her, while the others failed to understand what she was talking about.

"Do you also have some powers?", Lucia asked the human-cyborg trio.

Franky and Usopp shook their head in denial while Luffy grinned. "I am a rubber human!"

"A rubber human?"

"Yeah, I'm made of rubber, so I can stretch!" To prove his statement he grabbed his cheek and pulled it until a point where it didn't look healthy anymore. Lucia's mouth almost dropped to the floor as she stared at him. "Oh...my...God...this is so frickin cool!" Luffy let his cheek go and it snapped back to its supposed position.

"And that's on the topic, we shouldn't creep her off", Usopp sweatdropped.

The rest of the time until Sanji announced that the dinner was ready, Lucia spent time with Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper talking about different kinds of devil fruit powers and what they would do with them. Until Luffy got bored and decided they should play tag or something.

* * *

Awwwwww yes that famous Luffy-smile! :D I really wanted to bring in a moment like that, since I love his smile and kindness and it just feels like even the shyest person could warm up up to him easily!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tomorrow there will be a new one!


	4. Chapter 4

As promised here is chapter 4 ^-^ I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lucia sat down on the chair Sanji reserved for her between Robin and himself and was amazed at all the different dished in front of her. There was meat, a gigantic fish, side dishes, salad and stuff Lucia never saw before but definitely would try them out.

"Well then, let's eat", Sanji started the dinner and instantly a banquet-like atmosphere broke out. Everyone grabbed something from every dish and put it on their own plate. Lucia copied their actions. She put a piece of fish in her mouth and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Woah, this is so delicious!" she exclaimed, "This is the best thing I tasted in my life!"

"I'm glad you like it", Sanji smiled, "It's a specialty from the Fishman Island we went before."

"Fishman Island?"

Before Sanji could answer, Nami interrupted them with a smirk on her face. "You still haven't told us how you two met."

"Oh yeah right! I guess it's storytime now", Usopp agreed with her and now everyone was staring at the not-couple, waiting for an interesting story.

Lucia glanced at Sanji, who met her eyes with a somewhat unsure look, it seemed he wanted Lucia to tell the story by herself. She shifted nervously on her chair looking down on her plate. There was no way that if Sanji already believed her, the others wouldn't right? And in a world that crazy…her story maybe won't be that sensational.

"Well…I know it's a pretty crazy story…but I came from another world."

The others stared blankly at her. Lucia felt again like an alien-rabbit but now additionally painted in a color of flaming red and green. She retold her story again and how Sanji had saved her from the gang in the town and invited her for dinner since she had no place to go.

"So you didn't come with him because you actually liked him", Nami concluded, sighing disappointed. Lucia opened her mouth to respond but Zoro was faster than her.

"As if someone would actually date this ero-cook", the green-haired swordsman muttered under his breath.

"What did you say mosshead?!" Instantly Sanji was engulfed in flames and both of them started a fight, spitting insults at each other. Lucia sweatdropped at the sight.

"Are they always fighting?", she leaned over to Robin to ask.

"Almost every day", she laughed in response.

"And there I thought, Sanji got over his flirty behavior and finally found a real girlfriend", Usopp sighed.

"I'm…sorry to disappoint you", Lucia awkwardly smiled.

"No! No! It's not your fault…it would've been just a surprise", the long-nosed guy said.

"How is your world Lucia? Tell us about it!", Luffy suddenly shouted out which was kinda hard to understand though since his mouth was stuffed with food.

"Swallow your food, before you talk Luffy", Nami scolded him but also turned to Lucia interested.

"Well…it's not that interesting….it's just humans living with each other and everyone does their thing. We don't have superhuman abilities or talking animals. Just normal lives."

"That sounds boring….any adventures at least?" Luffy asked with an obvious look of disappointment plastered on his face.

Lucia shook her head. "No, at least not the kind of adventures I think you guys experience."

"Well then it's good you came here, because on this ship we definitely don't have a boring day", Nami said cheerfully.

The banquet atmosphere returned and soon the guys started to sing, dance or perform some sketches like sticking chopsticks up their nose. Then Usopp started to tell the story of how they met Brook and his crewmates helped him to reenact it. Lucia listened fascinated to the story of the Florian Triangle and a vampire scientist who wanted to revive an army of zombies by stealing shadows from people and how Luffy was turned into a monster to fight against himself. About the failing of the docking of General Franky and a boar-woman whom Nami could convince to spare when she told her she was only a cross-dressed guy. About a lion-guy who could become invisible and then a guy named 'Kuma' who wanted to kill everybody.

It sounded amazing. It was a life full of danger, no doubts about that, but at the same time, it sounded fun…it sounded free…

Lucia always dreamed of escaping her strict, restrained and boring life, to go on an adventure like the heroes in her fantasy books. And now was this her chance? But she wasn't part of this crew; she would need to find something else to survive in this world. She would need to find something to start before she would start her adventure.

"I wonder what island we will see next", Sanji said, happily imagining an island full of beautiful girls.

"A winter island would be nice again! I haven't seen snow in so long", Chopper answered dreamily.

"Or maybe an island full of robots!", Franky threw in his idea to which Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp instantly seemed keen about.

Everyone talked, laughed and had so much fun, Lucia couldn't help but subconsciously joining in and fantasizing about what could be in the future or learning the lyrics to the songs the straw hats sang.

* * *

After a while, Lucia decided to go outside for a bit to catch some fresh air. She went over to the railing and enjoyed the cool sea breeze on her face while listened to the sound of the waves breaking on the ship. Closing her eyes the girl thought about her childhood. She loved the sea and was always happy when her family went on vacation to the ocean. She would swim and dive in the water and always wonder how far the sea went, even though she knew she didn't have the stamina to swim to that line at the horizon.

Lucia took a deep breath and sighed. If this was a dream she never wanted it to end. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw a clear night sky full of stars which was a worthy rival to the never-ending sea beneath her. She didn't know how long she was standing there, gazing at the stars or the sea when she heard footsteps behind her.

"There you are!", a cheerful voice sounded and when she turned around, she saw Luffy walking towards her with a piece of meat in his right hand.

"Luffy!", she greeted him with an equal level of cheerfulness.

"We were wondering where you went, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It was getting kinda hot in there so I went out to get some fresh air." Luffy made a humming sound and took a bite of his meat.

Lucia turned her face again to the sea. "You are so lucky", she said with a quiet voice, almost whispering.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You are traveling through the whole world with your best friends, living every day to the fullest. Every day is a new adventure. And no one decides for you where you will head next."

Luffy stepped next to her and leaned on the railing. Lucia noticed how he was a tad shorter than her. Could be the heels she was wearing though.

"Yeah", he smiled, "I can't believe how lucky I am to have my friends at my side. I know that without them I wouldn't have come far…I'm so happy to be finally reunited with them."

The brown-haired girl looked at him confused. "Did you got separated before."

Luffy's facial expression darkened up a bit when he remembered the incidents from two years ago but netherless he started to tell her the story.

"It was two years ago when we arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago. We wanted to find someone who could coat our ship so we could go to the Fishman Island but we were attacked by someone from the navy and one of the Warlords. We weren't strong enough, we got defeated soon and the Warlord guy used his powers to send us all to different islands throughout the world. That's how we got separated."

"Oh…" Lucia didn't know what to say. That was a lot of information to process for such a short story.

"Well many things happened there but I realized that we simply weren't strong enough for the New World. And that I wasn't strong enough to protect my friends. So I decided that we should take a two-year break and train individually to get stronger."

"That means you reunited not that long ago."

Luffy stared in the distance trying to think about it. "Maybe two or three weeks ago?"

"Wow, that is pretty recently", Lucia gaped.

Luffy said nothing for a moment but then his cheerful grin returned. "But now we are back again and stronger than ever. Now we can take on the strongest enemies." He jumped on the railing and sat down facing her.

"I'm sure you can do it", Lucia laughed. "So you went now to…Fishman Island it was?" she tried to remember one of the story fragments from earlier conversations.

"Yeah!"

"How was it?"

"It was amazing! There were so many Fishmen and Mermaids out there. And it is actually a kingdom! But the princess is kinda a crybaby but she promised to become tougher. And then there was an evil guy who hated all humans and wanted to destroy the whole island so we had to fight him and his crew…"

Lucia listened amazed to Luffy's story about the Fishman Island. She couldn't believe that she was in a marvelous world like that where there was so much to discover. Every day a new story.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him.

"Sure thing!" The rubber boy swallowed the last piece of his meat and threw the bone away.

"You are sailing around the world and experience so many adventures. Do you have a reason or a goal why you are doing it?"

"Hmmm yeah, we all have our reasons why we are together in the crew", Luffy thought for a moment. He turned his head and stared out the dark sea. "Zoro, for example, wants to become the greatest swordsman in the world, Nami wants to draw a world map…Chopper wants to find a cure for every illness that exists." He counted all the different dreams his crewmates had, some easier to understand for Lucia than others.

"But you should ask them yourself if you want to know more about it", he added.

"And what is your dream?"

"I want to become the Pirate King! And find the One Piece!"

"What is a "Pirate King"?", she chuckled.

"Well…it's the person who finds the One Piece first", Luffy answered hesitantly, not quite knowing how to explain it, before a look of something like enlightenment crossed his face. "Oh yeah! You probably don't even know about all that!"

Lucia looked at him confused for a second and Luffy began to tell her the story of the One Piece.

"Many years in the past there was the last Pirate King, Gold Roger! And when he was executed, he said that there was a treasure hidden somewhere on the Grand Line. And that's the One Piece. So everyone is searching for that now and whoever finds it first will be the next Pirate King."

He paused for a second.

"Most people associate power or fame with it. Like they expect to be the strongest and most powerful person in the world if they find it. But for me being Pirate King means being the freest person in the world. Nobody will tell you where to go and what to do", he smiled at her, to which Lucia felt a small heat rise in her cheeks.

This guys dream was everything Lucia wished her whole life for. Freedom, no rules, the whole world welcoming her with open arms, endless possibilities where to go and what to do.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. "Your dream is amazing...I wish I was like you", she murmured.

"Hm?", Luffy let out a curious hum.

"My whole life was exactly the opposite of yours. I had strict rules and schedules every day, binding me down. And my parents wanted me to get a job I had no interest in. I never said anything though because I didn't want to disappoint them…"

"Oh wow, that sucks."

"And then my parents arranged a marriage with a guy who I didn't even meet once."

"They did?!", Luffy looked at her shocked.

"Yeah…I saw him only one time on the official day of our engagement and he turned out to be a snobby asshole. He insulted me and my family behind my parents back. I thought my life couldn't be any worse at that moment. To spend the rest of my life with such a guy..."

"Why didn't you tell your parents about that snob guy?"

"They wouldn't believe me. They would've said I just lied because I didn't want a marriage and that I should grow up. And in the end, I didn't even have the chance, since I was brought to this world."

Lucia paused for a moment before realizing that she probably overshared too much. "Oh! I'm sorry for telling you so much boring stuff! You're probably not interested in that…I don't know why I suddenly talked so much", she stuttered.

"It's fine I don't mind", Luffy laughed. Lucia joined in with an awkward chuckle.

"What are you gonna do now? You know, now that you are here and don't have to fulfill your parent's expectations", the rubber boy asked eventually.

Lucia looked down at the sea, thinking. "Hmmm…I don't know. Back in my world I always wanted to be an artist. I wanted to paint and create new worlds."

"Well, now you can do it!", Luffy said enthusiastically.

Lucia smiled. Yeah, this may be her chance. She was free now. She can pursue her dream.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just need a way to save money and get off this island", she hummed and looked worried over to the direction of the town, where she met this nasty gang today. It wouldn't be easy to start a life in this town with a group of people constantly wanting to kill her.

Luffy followed her gaze and seemed to remember the story she told about meeting Sanji.

"Well you could travel with us for a while", he suggested.

Lucia slightly jumped, surprised about his offer. "What?"

"I don't know what island is next on our curse but you could stay with us until you find an island you want to stay at."

"Really? Are you sure about this? I don't want to be a burden", she muttered reluctantly.

"Yeah! No problem! You seem like a cool person and I'm sure the others also won't have any problem with it."

"Oh wow, thank you so much." Lucia tried to hold back a couple of tears, moved by the kindness of a complete stranger. She didn't know what it was or why she felt that way, but the way Luffy acted and treated others just made her feel calm and happy. And even the rest of the crew. They just welcomed her without any suspicion and invited her for dinner and didn't even think she was insane when she said she came from another world. Instead, they were interested in how it was different from theirs.

"Well let's go back inside, I'm still hungry", Luffy jumped off the railing and stormed off back to the kitchen. Wondering how much this rubber guy could eat, Lucia followed him smiling inside to enjoy the rest of the party.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with this story! Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter, but I wasn't sure how to tackle this project and then I had too much school work D: I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

With a loud gasp, Lucia woke up from a wild dream. It wasn't a nightmare but it also certainly didn't count as a good one either. She ran around in complete darkness, voices calling out orders she didn't understand. And then she saw her parents' strict and disappointed faces.

Breathing heavily Lucia wondered what happened to them. Or more like what happened to her world now. Would the time just continue there normally? Would her parents think she ran away? Would they miss her?

"Oh you're awake finally!", a cheerful voice greeted her and brought her back to reality.

"Nami, good morning", Lucia greeted back trying to shake off the dark thoughts.

"Morning? It's already lunchtime sweetie", Nami threw some clothes on her bed checking them out.

"Lunchtime already? How long have I slept?"

"Pretty long, but it's no wonder after what you've been through yesterday", the navigator chuckled and held up her choice of clothes. "Here, you can wear this", she smiled at her and threw them over to Lucia.

With her reflexes still being slow from the not so relaxing dream, Lucia tried to catch everything. "Is it really okay if I wear this?", she asked her unsure.

"Of course, your dress is in the laundry after all. And you can't walk around in pyjamas all day."

"Aw thank you", the brown-haired girl replied and looked at the outfit. It was a cute yellow top with ruffles on the hemlines and a dark red skirt with a brown belt. She had to admit Nami did have a taste in fashion.

"You can wear these shoes", Nami pointed at a pair of white sneakers and made her way out of the room. "Take your time to get ready, but I can't promise that I will be able to save you some food. Oh, and by the way, we already set sail in the morning. Not that you get a shock that we're not at that island anymore", she smiled at Lucia and left her now for good.

"Alright, thank you", Lucia shouted her gratitude out, hoping the orange-haired girl heard it.

Then she picked up the clothes and hurried over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Nami and Robin kindly allowed her to stay with them in the girls room. When Lucia entered it yesterday she was amazed by all the cute decorations like photos, pillows, and plushies. However, Lucia couldn't get in many impressions as she almost instantly sunk into her bed and fell asleep.

When Lucia finally arrived at the kitchen, ready to get some food into her stomach she witnessed a scene that could make any war documentary go green with envy. Usopp and Sanji yelled at Luffy not to eat everything he laid his eyes on, while Nami tried to get some food out of reach from the captain which was a bit hard since he could just stretch out his arms and grab it. Her eyes sparkled in delight when she saw Lucia entering the room.

"Lucia finally you're here!"

"Lucia-chwan~!", Sanji instantly swirled around her leaving Usopp alone to deal with Luffy. Brook and Robin were also there already and it seemed they were holding a deep conversation as they ignored the war around them. Zoro just sat quietly in his chair and used the moment to eat as much as he could before Luffy got any stupid ideas.

Nami waved Lucia over to her. "I saved you some food from this black hole", she glanced at the rubber human.

"Thank you", she smiled at her and sat down.

"Would you like some orange juice?", Sanji was by Lucia's side again scaring her for a second. "It's freshly made out the oranges Nami-chwan grows on this ship."

"You grow here oranges?", Lucia asked in disbelief. "Of course I would love some!"

"They're from the island I came from", Nami said and took a bite out of her meatball. After Sanji filled up Lucia's glass he ran back over to Luffy and pulled him away from the food.

"Wow, that's amazing. And it works with the soil and everything?", she asked fascinated.

Nami nodded her head. "Of course we need to fertilize it sometimes but it works until now."

"That's so cool." Lucia took a bite now of her food. "Oh my god, this is amazing! Why is everything you cook so good?", Lucia complimented the chef still with her mouth full. It seemed to distract Sanji as he started to swirl around again happily with hearts in his eyes.

Lucia enjoyed the chaotic lunch for a while, trying her best not to lose any of her food to the straw hat captain. But luckily he seemed keener on Usopp's plate than hers.

Then suddenly Chopper stormed into the kitchen. "We reached the next island!", he announced. Luffy instantly dashed out in excitement followed by Nami who tried to calm him down. Zoro, Robin, and Brook went after them. Usopp stayed back at the table rambling about a 'not being able to get on an island disease'. Lucia wondered if this was a real thing here.

Curious she followed them only to see that the weather changed drastically while they were eating lunch. The blue sky was gone, replaced by a storm. The waves threw the ship back and forth and Lucia grabbed the railing to not fall over. Her eyes wandered around hectically to understand the situation.

Then she saw a huge mountain in front of the ship. No, it wasn't a mountain. It was surrounded by smoke and parts of it were glowing orange and red. It was a volcano! And it erupted right now!

"Look the volcano is erupting! Let's go to that island!", Luffy shouted from above and suddenly Lucia understood Usopp's 'not being able to enter an island disease'. Maybe she showed also symptoms of it.

Was he serious? Why did he want to go to that island? He would just be burned alive!

"Wait a minute Luffy!", the navigator stopped his enthusiasm while keeping an eye on a weird instrument on her hand. Lucia got a glance before at it. It looked like a compass but with three needles which all pointed at different directions, which got her a bit clueless about the point of using it.

"Why?", Luffy asked disappointed, "There is a volcano, it seems like fun."

Wait, was this the thing those guys did for fun? Bringing themselves in danger to get the adrenaline kick?

"None of the three needles are pointing at the island. It's too peculiar even in the strange New World ", Nami explained. It seemed she also wasn't very fond of the idea to explore the volcano. At least one person was being normal here.

Another eruption distracted the rubber boy from her speech. "Who cares about the needles let's just go!"

"We can't!", Nami shouted back at him, "the sea before us is on fire!"

And then Lucia noticed it too and she wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. A fire on a sea, that wasn't possible…it shouldn't be able to burn there.

"How is that possible", she stuttered out.

"Welcome to the New World", a voice next to her said. She turned around to see it was Zoro who also wasn't excited about the situation.

Sanji passed both of them as he came out of the kitchen and went over to a giant clam lying around on the deck. "Just perfect, I thought we could cook this thing on the fire here", he said.

"Sanji! That's not the time for this!", Chopper shouted at him.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone crying. It wasn't any one of the crew though…it came from the kitchen. Together the straw hats and Lucia stormed back into the room, where Lucia saw a snail…crying?!

"The snail is crying! What is that?!", she freaked out.

"That's a Den Den Mushi, it's used for communication", Usopp explained.

"Oi! Are you alright? Do you have a stomachache?", Luffy asked the snail worried.

Sanji sighed. "No idiot, it's an emergency call. Somebody's calling for help."

"Then we should help him."

"Wait a second Luffy", Robin stopped him, "More than 50 percent of emergency calls are fake. there is a chance that this might be a trap form the navy."

Oh the navy, it was their…enemy right?

"That's our Robin", Usopp said happy that she warned them, "Hey Luffy, you have to be careful-" He couldn't finish the sentence though as the captain already picked up the speaker.

"Hello? My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!", Luffy bluntly talked into it.

Lucia stared at him, mouth wide open about the stupidity.

Quickly Usopp hit him on the head. "You picked up too fast and said too much!"

Was this a comedy sketch? Despite them being just stupid Lucia couldn't help but chuckle but the situation.

"Help me!", the snail cried out, "It's cold…is this the boss? My colleagues are getting cut one after another. The samurai is gonna kill us!"

"Samurai?", Zoro tilted his head.

"Oi, what's your name? Where are you?", Luffy shouted at the snail.

"Somebody help me", the snail sobbed, "I'm on Punk Hazard!" Then the snail screamed out and pain and spit out some blood. Was the guy who made the call killed?

Luffy hang up and made a thoughtful face. "I smell trouble", he muttered.

"He got killed, of course, there is trouble!", Chopper, Usopp, and Lucia shouted at him at the same time.

"But that samurai...", Zoro thought out loud, "Brook, you think what I think?"

The skeleton nodded. "Yeah, a samurai from the Wano Kingdom, a kingdom closed off to the outside world. It's not even affiliated with the World Government. They say those swordsmen called samurai are so strong, even the Navy can't approach them."

After a couple seconds of silence, Luffy got back his signature grin. "Alright then let's go there and find out what's happening!"

"Didn't you hear what Brook just said?!", Usopp shrieked at him, "Even the Navy is too weak for them!"

"It's fine! We're strong after all. And maybe there are other people who need help."

"He's kinda right", Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, "but we can't go all on the island, there is no point in that. So who's going?"

"I'm going", Luffy raised his hand and looked at Lucia, "And Lucia is coming too right?"

"Why would I?", she asked shocked about this assumption.

"You said you wanted to search for an island to stay."

"There's no way I'm staying on a burning island!", Lucia shouted at the rubber man.

"Ehhhh", Luffy didn't seem to understand your fear of that island.

"Alright before we start to argue now, let's just draw straws", Nami sighed and held out her hand, a few paper strings in it. "If you draw the one with the red end, you join Luffy."

All of sudden the tension in the group rose. Lucia prayed to draw a white paper. Please Dear God, let her have a bit of luck just one time in her life. Slowly she pulled out the paper to see….a red end.

Lucia stared at it before throwing it over her head. "Fuck my life, I didn't sign up for suicide."

Luffy laughed about her reaction and she glared at him in response.

Beside you, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp would also join you two. Usopp desperately tried to trade his paper with Sanji but with no luck.

"Okay I got an idea how you can cross the fire", Nami said, "Franky can you prepare the Mini Merry?"

"Alright!", the cyborg said and went off. What is a Mini Merry? Well, Lucia would see it soon.

* * *

When a small boat like thing with a head of a sheep came out of the ship Nami pulled out a metal stick from her belt. With a swift motion, she extended it, making it now five times the original size.

"Milky Road", she said with a loud voice and swung the stick. Puffy clouds came out of one end and made a road leading over the fire in save height. Lucia stared at it fascinated. Was this a magic trick?

Even Luffy seemed impressed by it and started to compare it to one at a sky island.

Slowly everyone from the expedition group boarded the Mini Merry and drove off to see the dangers of the volcano island, or Punk Hazard, as it was called.

* * *

As the group made their way over the flames Luffy started to eat a bento Sanji quickly prepared for them from leftovers of their lunch. Usopp uttered his worries if the clouds would be still there when they had to return to the ship.

"It's so hot", Lucia complained.

"I've seen worse", Zoro countered.

"Yeah, it's crazy but Alabasta was even hotter", Usopp agreed with him. "Hey Luffy, are you sure the call came from here? I mean, look at the island, no one can possibly survive here. The call must have come from another distant island. Right guys?" He looked back to Zoro and Robin only to find them eating that bento too.

"Why are you eating already?", he asked them shocked.

"Don't you want to eat yours?", Zoro asked back.

"I don't feel like eating right now!"

The closer you got to the island the more nervous Lucia got about it. Nervous wasn't even enough to describe her feelings. It was as if she was riding a boat straight into death. Luffy noticed her tensing up and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry it's fine. I know it's your first time seeing all of this but trust me it's fun!"

"You're the only one who thinks like that", Usopp snorted.

"But come to think it", Robin said, "Lucia never had any training in her life before, we came only this far because we trained since we were children but she never had to face any situation like this."

Everyone on the boat went silent, realizing that important fact.

"Thank you for making me even more nervous", Lucia murmured.

"Don't worry, I will protect you", Luffy laughed, "That's what I worked for hard, to protect my friends."

Lucia looked at him surprised. "We're friends?"

"Of course", Luffy nodded his head.

"How cheesy", Zoro groaned in the back while Robin giggled.

* * *

Finally, the boat reached the shore and one by one everyone hopped onto the land. Lucia noticed the gate with the words 'Punk Hazard' written on a sign above it.

"There's no mistake, it has to be this island", Robin said.

"Oi look at that", Usopp pointed at the 'Danger – Keep out", sign next to the gate, "There are marks of the World Government and the Navy. That means if somebody's here, he belongs to the Government. What a wasted trip let's go back." He turned around ready to return to the ship. Lucia couldn't blame him.

But before he could go any further Zoro suddenly pulled out his swords and just with that cut the gate in small pieces.

Lucia swore this world was just full of freaks with weird passions and hobbies.

"But…you did this for what?", she asked.

"To get in", Zoro stated simply.

"But why cut it open instead of climbing?"

"It's easier that way."

Lucia couldn't argue with that.

On Luffy's command, the group entered the island. It was amazing, not only the sea was burning but the land too.

"I take it back, this is worse than Alabasta", Usopp groaned.

Luffy and Zoro agreed with that as they stripped off their shirts to reveal very, VERY defined muscular bodies, the result of years of training. Lucia quickly looked away, hoping that no one would notice her face turning red.

Like damn, they were hot, this was some fanservice here. No don't simp Lucia, don't simp, this won't end well, she scolded herself.

Even Robin took off her coat. Damn this was a fanservice party for everyone here.

As they made their way through the flames, Lucia noticed Usopp falling behind. "Come on Usopp we don't have the whole day! I thought you wanted to get out of here as soon as possible", she shouted to him.

* * *

Eventually, the group reached a cliff, in front of you a sea of flames stretched out for miles. In the flames, Lucia could make out buildings made of stone or something like that.

"Those weren't normal houses", Robin said, "it seems those were facilities of the Government."

"Did they shut the island down because it started burning and became dangerous"?, Zoro voiced his theory.

"The fact that the Log Pose didn't point to this island troubles me", Robin murmured.

"Oi! Guy from earlier, are you here?!", Luffy screamed into the ocean of flames.

"He was killed, don't you remember?", Usopp grunted in response.

"Let's go down there, maybe we can find something", Robin suggested when she found a staircase leading to the 'village'.

Lucia shrugged her shoulders and followed her. Besides the flames, the island wasn't that bad. She hoped it would stay that way.

While walking past the buildings Luffy shouted out the samurai's name sometimes in hope to find a clue, getting scolded by Usopp, who started to eat his bento, every time he did that though.

After some time Usopp noticed something. "Come to think it, didn't the guy who called us said 'It's cold'?"

"You're right, he said it's cold when it's actually hot here", Luffy hummed, "Maybe he's stupid."

"No way, Sherlock", Usopp got shocked at his conclusion.

"I haven't seen much of this world but from what I saw until now I bet that one half of the island is burning while the other half is made of ice", Lucia rolled her eyes.

The others thought about that for a while but dismissed the idea quickly. "No way", Usopp laughed.

"Maybe he had a chilling experience", Robin added.

Usopp wanted to answer her but was interrupted by a weird sound. As if something would roar in the distance.

"What was that?", Lucia asked worried.

Then there was a loud crash behind and even a bigger roar. The straw hats, including Lucia, turned around to face…

"A DRAGON?!"


End file.
